


Shuichi Quits

by kokishu_3



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Suicide, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokishu_3/pseuds/kokishu_3
Summary: It’s the 4th trial and Gonta Gokuhara is responsible for the death of Mui Iruma. However, Shuichi refused to except that. He won’t let another one of his friends (?) die. No matter the cost.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Shuichi Quits

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, it’s not very long because I didn’t want to drag it out too much. Sorry if they’re OOC I tried lol. It was inspired by an animatic called ‘Shuichi Quits’ on YouTube. I didn’t make the video so please check it out, it’s really amazing. I don’t own Danganronpa and this idea wasn’t mine but it inspired me. I guess that’s it? Enjoy I guess lol. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/yXOjFG3jGjk

“GONTA GOKUHARA IS THE KILLER!”

“We-we can’t be sure of that!”

“You’re just lying again! You’re a dirty liar! I’ll curse you forever and ever!”

“There’s no way Gokuhara-Kun could have actually killed Iruma-San… right?”

Shuichi couldn’t take it anymore. Why did everyone have to die? It wasn’t fair. What did they do to deserve death? To endure such horrific executions as a result of their own desperation. To escape for the greater good of the country, for the sake of all of their friends, for their own selfishness. People shouldn’t be pushed to do such horrible things. To… to  _ kill _ another living, breathing, thinking human being. Shuichi couldn’t fathom how all of this could have happened. Was he naive to trust these people he’s only known for a couple of weeks? To trust them with his life and to believe that they won’t try to murder him as well? Was he foolish for believing in Kaede’s plan to find the mastermind and free everyone and escape together? Was anyone truly innocent here, pleading guilty and not guilty to live? Maki murdered so many people but only to protect those who she cared for. 

But it was still murder.

Kaito used false documents to become an astronaut to fulfill his lifelong dream of going to space.

But he committed a crime.

Himiko just wanted to be a magician and follow in her master’s footsteps and use her talents to please others.

But she didn’t realize what amazing friends she had until they were murdered.

Tsumugi uses her talents to portray herself and others as amazing and eccentric characters, to show off her passion for cosplay and anime.

But she herself was a nobody, never noticeable by being herself. Only fictional characters.

Kiibo was an extraordinary creation. He cared for those around him and wished the best for everyone around him. He wanted to protect his friends from harm.

But he will never understand true human emotions. Ever.

Gonta just wanted everyone to get along and be friends. He wanted everyone to survive and be happy and just  _ be happy _ .

His nativity is what got him into this situation.

And Kokichi.

Shuichi didn’t know what to think of Kokichi.

Kokichi was a liar and a manipulator. His entire existence might as well be a lie. He’s a sadistic, terrifying human being that had no regard over the survival of others. Even in the face of death, he would lie until the end just because he could. Shuichi could never tell if Kokichi was lying or telling the truth. Everything mixed together into a toxic blend of raw emotions and lies and deceit and it was suffocating. If Kokichi Ouma were an ocean, Shuichi Saihara is an anchor of an abandoned ship sinking down into the endless depths of the water, never returning to the surface and only sinking deeper and deeper into despair.

Shuichi couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t take anymore death. He didn’t want to see one of his friends-... one of the people he knew die again. He didn’t want to see another death.

He didn’t want to see another body dragged back and forth by their neck, slowly being strangled to death as the rope of fate gets tighter and tighter until there’s nothing left but a lifeless body and flesh and blood about to be crushed into nothing but loose bits of someone that used to be.

He didn’t want to watch the desperation in other person’s eyes as they scramble up the spider web of inevitable death. Pushing and pushing and  _ pushing _ to  _ live _ and  _ breathe  _ for their country. To be willing to murder another  _ living, breathing bleeding  _ human being for those they want to protect from disaster. For their body to be ripped to shreds, over and over and  _ over  _ just to escape. Only to realize their was never any hope. To plunge in to their death and into despair in their last moments.

He didn’t want to see another person kill for the sake of the one they love. To kill to please your dead lover so they would never be lonely in the afterlife. Love that was never made to be. To go so far as to murder another, murder  _ so many other people  _ for them. To kill for the sister you love so much. Who you thought loved you all the same. To be boiled to death, the skin melting off of their face as blood poured from their eyes. The agony of their body being consumed by the horrendous  _ pain and agony and never ending suffering _ . Until they die. And then to be reunited with the love of their life once more for eternity. The one who was believed to love you all the same. The one who destroyed your soul forever. She never obtained her 100 friends.

Shuichi couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m telling the truth! You guys  _ always~  _ wanted me to tell the truth but now you don’t believe me?! That’s so mean!” False tears sprung from Kokichi’s eyes as he cried out in a shrill, whiny voice.

“God, just shut up man! We know you’re lying! You have to be, right Shuichi?!”

“...”

“Shuichi? What’s wrong? You’re supposed to be my sidekick, you have to support me!”

“Momota-Kun…”

Shuichi looked into Kaito’s eyes. There was nothing left in them. The light that shown hope and determination no longer existed. All Kaito could see were Shuichi’s dull, murky eyes. Swirls spun around his irises, blending together with his dirty, yellow eyes.

“Sidekick?-“

“Shut the fuck up Momota.”

Everything in the trail room stopped. Everything outside of the remains of Shuichi Saihara didn’t exist. He could feel the eyes of the others piercing into his body but he could care less.

“W-what?” Kaito’s eyes were so wide that Shuichi almost laughed.

“S-Saihara-Kun? What’s wrong?” Kiibo’s confuses voice made Shuichi want to vomit out his inside.

“Shuichi? What wrong? Gonta so confused…”

“Shut up. Everyone just shut up.“

“N-nyeh?! B-but what’s wrong?”

“What’s the matter? This reminds me of that one time in-“

“I SAID SHUT UP!”

Shuichi could feel the tension in the trail room at his outburst. His hair covered his eyes as he glared down at the podium as if it killed all of his so-called friends. 

“It seems like Saihara-Chan has finally had enough, hmmm~?”

“ _ Do you want to die? _ ”

“Nishshishi~! So scary Makiroll!”

“Shut up you little shit! You don’t know what you’re talking about! Tell him sidekick!”

“I’m not your sidekick Momota.”

“What do you mean?”

Shuichi snapped his head up to meet Kaito’s eyes once again. This time, rage swirled through Shuichi’s eyes, his mouth was curled into a snarl.

“I’m not your fucking sidekick! You're not the hero in this Kaito! So stop acting like you are! Stop acting like you’re above me and that I have to follow you around! Just shut the fuck up!”

“Is Shuichi okay? Is it Gonta fault? Because… because Gonta… kill Mui? Is that why Shuichi angry!”

“That isn’t it.”

“Then… then what  _ is  _ it Shuichi?” He had never heard maki speak in such a soft, cautious tone before. 

“It’s fucking everything! What isn’t it?! I’m sick of it! ALL OF IT! I’M DONE!”

“Y-you can’t really m-mean that right? Did I accidentally curse you instead?!”

“But Shumai, Gonta  _ did  _ kill Mui ‘ya know! You know it’s true! There’s no denying it,  _ Shumai~. Just accept it. He killed her in cold blood to save us from the outside world. There’s nothing more to it.” _

“Kokichi! Stop trying to manipulate Saihara-Kun!”

“Oh shut up Kiiboy! You wouldn’t know anything since you’re an emotionless robot with no dick!”

“T-that’s robophobic!”

“Whatever! That… that isn’t the problem!” Shuichi could hear how Kaito pushed his voice to sound positive and enthusiastic. Like he had everything under control and that he hadn’t heard a word of what he had said.

It made him sick. 

“I-I know you didn’t mean anything that you said! I know you’re upset but I know that you can do this sidekick!”

“Momota, stop.” Maki tried to interfere but Kaito didn’t listen.

He should have.

“No I got this Makiroll! You’re one of the smartest, most determined people I have ever known and I know that you can get passed this! You’re talent is perfect for this Shuichi!I know that this is hard and it’s hard to believe but you can do it! Just reach for the stars and I know that you can-!”

“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE!”

Shuichi couldn’t take this anymore. He couldn’t handle this bullshit anymore. Kokichi was right. There’s nothing more to it. Gonta killed Mui. And Shuichi refused to accept that.

“Don’t tell me that I can do this! Don’t tell me that I’m made for this! I didn’t want my talent and I definitely don’t want it now! Don’t tell me how smart I am and how amazing I am because I know I’m smart! I’m smart enough to realize how STUPID this is and I won’t accept it! Do you think that lying to yourself about what happened is going to fix it?! Gonta killed Mui. That’s all there is to it. But I’ll be damned if I get another person killed.”

“W-wait, you a-aren’t gonna-“

“I refuse to vote.”

“But Saihara-Kun, you’ll be executed! It’s against the rules!”

“He already made up his Kiiboy. Isn’t that right  _ Saihara-Chan~?” _

“Nyeh?! T-that can’t be it! You can’t give up Shuichi!”

“Y-yeah! We’ll figure this out! Once w-we’re all done we can cosplay together!”

He was done.

“Start the vote already.”

“W-what?! No! We don’t know who-“

“Gonta kill Mui… we already know what Gonta did…” Gonta’s voice overflowed with raw emotion. “So please, vote for Gonta!”

“B-but-“

“It alright Himiko. Gonta understands and will take responsibility.”

“I-... o-okay Gonta…”

“Does that mean it’s voting time? Man I was starting to get bored!” Monokuma’s shrill voice pierced Shuichi’s ears. “It’s pretty obvious who the culprit is so let’s get this thing rolling! You all know how it goes, vote who you think is the blackened within the time limit or you’ll have to face punishment!”

His classmates hesitantly voted as Gonta smiled sad as he voted for himself. Tears threatened to slip from Himiko and Tsumugi’s eye as Maki’s expression remained plain, only slight hints of anger stabbing through her crimson eyes. Kiibo looked down dejectedly, pain evident on his face. Kokichi,  _ Kokichi’s  _ face was pulled into a sharp grin, his eyes strangely hazy and slightly unfocused. As if he were hiding his true feelings. His true intentions.

But it wouldn’t matter to Shuichi anyway.

Kaito cursed under his breath and punched the podium, grimacing as he chose his vote. By this time, everyone had voted.

Except Shuichi.

“The time limit is almost up and everyone has yet to vote! You heard what I said right you idiots?! Vote or get punished! So vote already!”

“What? Who didn’t vote? We all know who the culprit is, so it’s illogical that no one would vote!” Most gave out small signs of agreed to Kiibo’s statement, except for one person.

“Saihara-Chan hasn’t voted, riiiight~?” Kokichi snickered behind his hand as everyone’s eyes pierced into Shuichi.

“Side- S-shuichi why haven’t you voted?! The limit is almost up!”

“Shuichi please vote Gonta! Please! Let Gonta take responsibility!”

“Didn’t I already tell you to shut up Momota?” Shuichi ignored Gonta’s words. “I already said I refuse to vote.”

“B-but Shuichi! Y-you’ll-!”

“DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT SHIROGANE?!”

Her mouth shut immediately.

“JUST SHUT UP I DON'T CARE. I’M DONE WITH THIS. I’M NOT GOING TO PLAY THIS GAME ANYMORE. I REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE IT. I REFUSE TO. I QUIT. I QUIT!”

“10 seconds remain!”

“Shuichi please! We can talk about this! You don’t have to be my sidekick anymore! We can figure this out!”

“5 seconds!”

“There is NOTHING to talk about Momota.”

“The countdown has ended!” 

“I quit.”

BANG!

A bullet fired through the side of his head, blood splattering all over the ground. His lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud, blood pooling around his corpse.

Maybe Shuichi was dramatic with his decision.

But it didn’t matter.

He was dead. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I know I missed a few people when I was describing them but I wanted to try and stay on the idea of just talking about the masterminds. If I ever come back to this I might add the other characters but it’s not guaranteed. That’s it I think lol, comment what you think and I hope you enjoyed. Bye bye~


End file.
